


【锤基】封面恋人（番外二）

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: 只有在你的微笑里，我才能呼吸。——狄更斯





	【锤基】封面恋人（番外二）

遇见初恋这种事吧，大概无论你多大年纪了，都会觉得心情有一点......

呃......

复杂。

 

Loki也没想到自己竟然会在大美利坚某家自己常去的酒吧碰见那个男人，对对对，就是上学的时候，那个末了毕业甩给自己一句“我真的非常讨厌你”的那个男的。

当时他甚至还拍了拍Loki的肩膀，那语气平淡的就像是在说“毕业快乐”。

但是不幸的是，Loki记仇，那个男的那天什么表情穿了什么衣服，两个人在哪里什么时间，太阳从哪边照过来，Loki都记得清清楚楚。

其实和初恋（Loki自己都不知道这种能不能算得上是初恋）相遇的时候，还真没有那么多像电影那样的情节出现，没有咖啡厅，没有夜色，也没有旁边的新欢，就像是你和你的一个老同学多少年之后偶遇，可能是在街上，可能是在一场派对上，也可能是在这样的酒吧里。

这么多年过去了，说实话，Loki根本无法凭借背影啊身形啊走路方式啊之类的细节，判断出来那个男人是自己的初恋。甚至说在对方开口之前，Loki都完全没有注意到，就在自己斜后面隔着一张桌子的座位上，那个人就坐在那里。

直到Loki去上卫生间，因为等Barton等了那么久，自己喝的实在是想尿尿。

上完厕所Loki站在洗手台前，外面的环境已经很嘈杂了，乐队已经开始准备了，鼓手也在调试设备。

不过还算不上吵。

毕竟最活跃的高中生们还没有进来，他们叽叽喳喳的，说话也很大声。男生围一起抽烟喝酒，女生热衷于参加酒吧里的各种游戏。

Loki喜欢这样的清吧，酒不错，环境不错，乱七八糟的人也少。

扯远了，在Loki正在一边洗手一边神游的时候，刚刚从卫生间出来在自己旁边准备洗手的男人开了口。

“Laufeyson？”

是的，那个男人叫了自己的姓，看看，多冷漠。

周围工作上的朋友（自己的和Thor的）大多都是叫自己Loki，似乎印象中极少有人叫自己的姓。Loki皱了皱眉，回头看见旁侧的男人，是的，还是比自己稍微高一点点。

他的变化到不是很大，好像只是比记忆里稍微胖了点，大概是健身的缘故多了些肌肉，头发修的很短，很干练，脸上的棱角还是挺好看的。男人笑了笑，脸侧还有那个酒窝，但是Loki看着那个酒窝并没有多少喜悦，他觉得自己还是挺记仇的，比起少年时暗恋的种种心事，Loki还是对毕业后那句“我真的非常讨厌你”耿耿于怀。

但是这不能让Loki否认，似乎他在不受任何阻碍地持续变好。

“Eh......Hey......”

Loki尴尬地招了招手，刚刚洗完手后的水珠甩到了男人身上，而男人没有介意，也没有后退一步。

“怎么在这儿碰到你了，你现在在美国生活吗？”

“Eh......是的。”

该死。

Loki心想，对方似乎完全不在意的样子，毕竟之前上学的事对他能有多少影响呢，以至于他还可以在这里若无其事地和他友好打招呼，而自己却别扭得像什么似的。

“美国挺好的，感觉好多同学都在往美国跑，你现在在做什么？”男人洗完手，轻轻甩了甩手上的水珠。

“摄影。”

“签约还是在自己干？”

“已经签约了，杂志。”

“那挺好的。”

“嗯。”

“结婚了吗？”

“还没......但是有爱人了。”

“那就提前祝福你们白头到老。”

“谢谢。”

“还有一起的朋友，先去了，玩的开心。”

“你也是。”

总体对话不超过两分钟，但是在这两分钟里，Loki听着男人毫不关心答案的客套话，把自己悲惨的两年暗恋回忆了个遍。

你可别觉得只有两年时间太短，七百多天每一天都要和自己作斗争的感受绝对称得上是度日如年。但是经过今天的谈话，Loki开始庆幸自己当年没有告白，否则两人见面可能对比更加明显。

Loki会觉得自己更加低人一等。

这种感觉真的是，一旦你曾经在感情上处于劣势，你就好像永远都低他一等似的，Loki知道这只是自己的自尊心在作怪，但是这种感觉的确很不好受。

洗手台前只剩自己一个人了，这时候Loki开始疯狂地思念Thor。

Loki觉得Thor绝对是自己的救星，他像是把自己从孤单星球拯救出来的王子，让他每天都可以感受到那种，被一个人像悉心栽培玫瑰一样、呵护在温暖的透明玻璃罩中的温柔。

回了一趟澳洲的Thor刚刚降落在美国，就收到了爱人这样的讯息：

我好想你，Thor。

 

Thor接到Barton的讯息回到家时，Loki已经喝得烂醉了。

不不不，还没有到烂醉的地步，应该准确说是喝高了。

（在这里分享一个前两天，周围的男性朋友告诉我他们对喝醉程度的区分：  
走路开始晃是开始晕了——说胡话是喝高了——吐了一次是喝高了——吐了好多次才是喝大了）

Barton说自己到的时候Loki面前已经摆了一排酒瓶了，Barton本来是和Loki一起来喝酒的，但看眼前这个人的样子，估计再喝一口估计就要嚷嚷着抢银行了，只能把这人往家里送。

Loki看见Barton就吐了，在此之前Loki还看起来像个正常人一样坐在吧台，除了因为酒精让他两侧脸颊看起来都红红的，鼻头也红红的。在厕所吐了一次才被Barton架着晕晕乎乎地往家走，路上含含糊糊地念着让Thor回来，Barton这才给Thor打了电话。

Barton把Loki安顿好，翻了翻冰箱发现只剩两罐酸奶了。

“你赶紧回家，你家那个喝醉了，现在正耍酒疯呢，我酒吧还有一起的朋友在等着，我就不陪着了。”

“Thor！I MISS YOU！”

Thor听到电话里Loki已经明显神志不清的发言，想到Loki那条非常正式的“我好想你，Thor”，以为Loki出了什么事，迅速打了的士回家。

当然，Loki没有什么事，Eh......也不对，确切地说是有点事。

Thor刚进家门就听见Loki卧室传来的浪‘叫。

是的，叫的非常大声，也非常媚，就是色’情影片中承受方故意叫出来的那种声音。只不过有所不同的是，那些人叫出来的声音只是让Thor觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩，而Thor刚刚关上门听见的那声却让自己老实挺久的小兄弟突然精神起来。

“啊！Thor......用力......要，要......被操‘坏了......”

“哥哥！啊！就是那里！好......好大......”

“摸我......啊！我要死了！啊......My king......你好棒......”

Thor的行李箱还能因为自身的造型好好地立在门前，但手上的公包已经被狠狠地扔在地上了。

初秋，天还是很热，Thor穿了一件衬衫，可惜这件衬衫的前两颗扣子已经被不耐烦地解开。Thor大口的呼吸着，似乎已经能够闻到卧室里来自Loki的甜美香气，他几乎只走了几步就到了卧室，他实在想看看这小妖怪一个人在醉酒后能整出什么花样。

但是眼前的场景显然比他想象中还要夸张一点。

Loki在穿衣镜旁放着自己心爱的摄影机，就是经常带出去给Thor照相的那个，三脚架支起摄影机，显然Loki即使在酒醉时，职业修养还是能让他调好最佳的拍摄角度。这个角度大概刚好能看见他已经因为常有的激烈性‘事而发红的穴’口褶皱，又能拍到饱满的囊‘袋和已经快到精’关的性‘器，以及还在一缩一缩不停吐水的粉红花蕊，还有他因为兴奋高昂的头。

Loki趴跪在床上，双腿分开，屁股高高地撅起，前胸在床单上大幅度地用力摩擦着，一只手攥紧已经皱皱巴巴的床单，一只手在性’器上打着转上上下下套‘弄着，后‘穴里正吞’吐这那根巨大的黑色按‘摩’棒。以Thor进门的这个角度看过去，Loki像一只正在发‘情的野猫，按’摩‘棒巨大的振动幅度似乎已经没有办法满足这个和自己在一起后，变得越来越淫’荡的小家伙。

是的，如果说两人在一起做‘爱，前几次Loki还是比较害羞腼腆的话，那么现在的Loki已经彻底能够放开自己了，像是已经完全绽放的成熟玫瑰，最里面是令人失去理智的诱惑。

情’趣内衣，穿过。

塞着跳‘蛋去上班，干过。

多少你能想到的姿势，他们都差不多已经一一解锁了。

但是像这样，对着摄影机自’慰，的确还是第一次。

Thor解开皮带，但是他并没有走过去，他只是将自己已经硬‘得发热的阴’茎取出来，对着Loki雪白的躯体开始上下撸’动。他看见Loki一边叫着自己的名字一边套’弄阴‘茎，他已经开始想念Loki令人疯狂的手’活，以及他紧致火热的后‘穴，还有永远不停流水的雌’穴。

他一舔就会兴奋硬起来的乳‘头。

他一高兴就胡言乱语的嘴。

这些都是能让Thor疯狂的东西。

此时的Loki完全是一副被侵‘犯的模样，双臂打弯支撑着上半身，后’入的姿势可能会让自己的性‘器埋的更深，他可以扶着他的臀’肉大力冲击。想到这里，Thor终于脱下了自己的上衣，然后大力撸‘动着自己的阴’茎。

Loki终于发现了Thor，他几乎是从床上弹跳起来，然后疯狂地奔向Thor，那样子就像是孩子看见了世界上最大的布丁。

但是Thor向后一侧身，意识不清的Loki就不幸扑了个空。

Thor坐在床上，Loki傻笑着又要跑过去，突然被Thor低声严厉地呵斥住。

“站住。”

Loki愣了一下，因为Thor平日里实在是太温柔了，他还没有看见过Thor这样阴沉的眼神。

“我不在家你就喝成这样然后迫不及待地在家里自‘慰？如果酒吧里有什么坏人跟着你上门怎么办，你就这样把自己的小屁股急匆匆地献给别人？”

Loki已经意识模糊了，他哪里分析得出Thor话里的意思，担心什么的Loki听不出来了，他只觉得自己今天已经够委屈了，Thor回到家连个抱抱都没有给他就要训他。Loki咬着下唇，扑通一声坐在地上，然后直接呜呜地哭了起来。

Thor皱了皱眉，不知道Loki这唱的是哪一出，但是Loki这样脆弱的样子又让Thor实在不忍，只好蹲下去擦Loki脸上的泪水。

然后Loki立刻把握好时机，双手握住Thor的手腕，然后伸出殷虹的小小舌尖，从Thor中指的指甲一路舔舐到了手腕，然后落下一个轻吻。

“呵，诡计之神。”

“嘻嘻。”

“想要什么就自己争取。”

Thor用宽厚的大掌摸了摸Loki的脸颊，烧乎乎的。Loki是个好孩子，他张开嘴一根一根含住Thor的手指，然后吞’吐着Thor的手指，舌头绕着指节，就好像是正在为Thor进行一场激烈的口‘交。

Loki闭着眼睛忘情地吞‘吐着，这让Thor感觉好像自己的手指也起了生理反应，和自己下面那位串通一气，让Thor额角的青筋都冒了出来。

想要什么就自己争取，Loki想要的可不止是眼前的手指，后’穴的按’摩‘棒都还没有取出来，但是想到自己之后将迎接的是什么，肠道就开始自动分泌液体，穴‘口的肌肉咬得更紧了。快达到高’潮的前端还没有释放，本来只想着自己解决的Loki开始想得到更加过分的东西，他希望自己能在Thor的抚慰下、操‘干下，射’的一塌糊涂。

Loki一边吞吐着Thor的手指，一边把脸拉近Thor完全勃’起的性‘器。男性生’殖‘器的味道让Loki的雌’穴开始兴奋，液体似乎已经滴落在了地板上。

Loki觉得Thor身上致命的危险，可以让自己甘心为他俯首，就像是被伟大国王驯服的猎豹，甘愿把高贵的骨头一根一根折断。

Loki用自己的脸上下蹭着Thor的性‘器，一面高高地撅起屁股冲着Thor摇了摇。

Thor当然不可能看不见，他的视线一直集中在那两瓣饱满的臀’肉上。他应该感谢当时Loki购买了一只黑色的按‘摩’棒，这只能衬得他的白花花的臀‘肉更加的诱人，还有他臀‘肉上自己的红色抓痕，都像是刻意为了勾引Thor准备的。

Thor的大脑里出现了更加过分的想法，他希望下次Loki后面可以插’着一根尾巴样的按‘摩’棒，这样在他像如此这般摇屁股的时候，毛绒绒的长尾巴也会跟着摇起来。

Loki觉得不够，甚至已经觉得烦躁了，他明明感觉到脸旁的性’器烫的吓人，可是这根大东西的主人就是不为所动。这位主人只是摸了摸自己的头发，像是在奖励自己的乖巧，和逗弄大型猫类似的。

“哼，你不弄，我就自己弄。”

Loki低声嘟哝了一句，然后赌气地把手伸到后‘穴，还没等自己碰上那根黑色按‘摩’棒，Thor的手就从自己的嘴里抽出来，然后拔掉那根“伺候”了自己很久的按‘摩’棒，四根被舔的湿漉漉的手指直接插进了松软的后‘穴。

Loki立刻绞尽后’穴里的手指，好像是在对Thor炫耀自己有多么卖力。Loki的后’穴已经因为漫长的前‘戏变得适合承受接下来的激烈性’爱，他已经在期待着接下来Thor的行为，谁知道Thor在中指刚刚触碰到Loki快乐开关后就抽出了自己全部的手指，然后坐在床上靠着枕头。

“喂！”

Loki不满地哼了一声，他差点就要射‘出来了，结果Thor却突然把手抽离，已经被撑大的后‘穴里立刻变得空荡荡的。Loki瞪着Thor，而后者只是看着他，然后冲他挑了挑眉。

Thor双腿相叠，看样子就像是等待伺候的大少爷，而Loki突然觉得自己像一个被打包送来的小姐。

不知怎的，大脑里这样的角色扮演让Loki觉得兴奋，于是他像猫一样趴在床上，四支着地然后慢慢向Thor爬去。

一步一步，一步一步，Loki慢慢地爬过去。

Loki尽量在爬过去的过程中舒展自己的腰身，好让塌陷的腰和撅起的屁股形成一个完美的弧度，尾椎两侧的腰窝在Loki爬行的过程中，你深我浅、我浅你深。然后Loki像锁定食物的猎豹，裂开嘴笑了一下，然后伸出舌头，慢慢地、慢慢地从上而下舔过自己的唇瓣，然后半张着嘴来到Thor的面前。

Loki知道，这样慢慢出现在镜头里的效果一定不错，对Thor的诱惑力也绝对不错。

的确，Thor的眸色越来越深。

Loki用自己完美的躯体背对着摄影机，然后双腿张开跪在Thor身上，然后一手扶着Thor饱满的胸肌，一手扶着Thor巨大的发紫的阴‘茎。

Loki的身子慢慢下沉，用硕大的龟’头轻轻接触自己的雌‘穴，雌’穴感受到了主人，立刻分泌出甜蜜的蜜液淋在上面。酥痒的感觉立刻顺着那里像过电一样传到Loki身上的每一处角落，然后Loki长呼一口气，继续用柔软的花心接触者伞’状的前端，直到龟‘头变得水淋淋的，Loki才开始用自己整个雌‘穴连同会‘阴的凹处，一遍一遍地上下按摩Thor粗’长的阴’茎。

“啊！啊......不行了......我要不行了......”

Thor还没有插’入，Loki就觉得自己已经高潮了，他疯狂地大叫着，可是自己的性’器和雌‘穴再没有爱人的抚慰下什么都射不出来，Loki只是在自己一个人玩弄自己的身体，就已经受不了了。

“快点，你这荡‘妇！”

Thor狠狠地拍了一下Loki的臀’肉，Loki大声尖叫出来，然后手臂突然无力，整个人倒在了Thor身上。

“快点！自己用肉‘棒操’自己！Damn it！”

Thor又拍了一下Loki的臀肉，Loki得到命令，强行扶着自己无力的身躯，把Thor的阴‘茎深深地埋进了早已开拓好的后’穴。

紧致温热的感觉让Thor吸了一口气，Loki在Thor身上动了两下就已经脱了力，躺在Thor身上大口地喘息着。

Thor下身狠狠往上一顶，直接把Loki顶的重新尖叫起来。还没等Loki扶稳，Thor就掐着Loki的腰上下律’动起来，Loki只能慌乱地扶着Thor的肩膀，差点向后仰倒。

交‘合的地方因为大力的撞击，肉’体的碰撞声被无限放大，Thor大口喘息着，这样的感觉实在是太过了。Loki的身体里像是有一种魔力，让Thor只想不断探索得更深。

Loki的腰侧被掐红，也不知道是疼的还是爽的，Loki的灰绿色双眸一直蒙着一层水雾。Loki透过那层水雾看着Thor，看见Thor留长的金色头发，还有Thor半眯的双眼，上下睫毛让双眼里的蓝色大海时隐时现，因为激烈的动作，Thor的汗珠滴落在饱满的胸膛，顺着肌肉的纹络到达小腹。

当然，Loki虽然看到了这样的美景，大脑也没有功夫去欣赏，他连这样美妙的感受都来不及消化。

在酒精的作用下，Loki胡言乱语着，什么词都叫的出来，他抱着Thor的头，哥哥爸爸老公国王乱七八糟的，Thor说自己什么就承认什么。Loki的前面后面都已经变得一塌糊涂，体液精’液爱‘液混在一起，让两个人的下半身都变得泥泞不堪。

不，不只是下半身，乳’头上、唇角旁，都在展示着两个人此时的状态有多么疯狂。

是的，这太过了，这样酣畅淋漓的性‘事，直冲云端的感受。

“你生孩子的骚‘穴呢？你自己玩没玩？”

“没......没玩......骚’穴只能哥哥操，骚‘穴Loki自己不敢动。啊！哥哥！操......操我的骚’穴！”

Thor扶着Loki的腰上下大力冲撞几次，然后将滚烫的精‘液深深地射进了Loki的后’穴，拔出阴‘茎后，已经合不拢的穴’口流淌出白色的浓稠液体，还有因为交‘合激烈打出的泡沫。

Thor不能让这样的美景只是昙花一现，他扛起Loki，抱着他让他秘密森林的美景在摄影机前有一个完美的特写。Loki傻乎乎地笑着，甚至还伸手把两边的臀‘肉往外掰，让摄影机更加方便地拍摄到这样的画面。

然后Thor俯下身舔弄着Loki的雌’穴，舌尖刚刚触碰到柔软花蕊的时候，Loki就爽到夹紧Thor的脑袋，使劲地抬着屁股配合着，Thor的胡茬在外‘阴敏感的皮肤周边刺激着，温热的鼻息也让Loki不停地流水。

Loki的雌’穴似乎比其他女性还要敏感，或许是因为和常人不同的缘故，无论是平时说昏话调情，还是做‘爱时无意的刺激，都会让那里不受控制地汩汩流水。更别提直接刺激那里了，简直比插’入还要让Loki受不了。

Thor用龟’头在Loki的花心打着圈刺激，Loki的力气都没有了，也叫不动了，嗓子也哑了，面对Thor故意的欺负根本没有办法，只能哼哼唧唧发出哭腔。

“你在摄像吗宝贝？”

“嘿嘿......对......啊......”

“那是不是以后我不在，你就要对着录像玩你的上上下下的好几个骚’穴？”

“对啊，我还要......边玩边录......”

喝醉的Loki似乎比平日里还知道如何把Thor惹恼，果然Thor笑了笑，直接扛起了Loki的双腿，直接猛地全部插‘入，然后大力地抽‘插着。过深的角度让Loki哑着嗓子再次尖叫出来，他甚至感觉Thor的龟’头已经顶到了宫‘口，他觉得前面已经完全射不出东西了，只能无助地干性高’潮。

等Thor把Loki的雌’穴也射的满满当当的时候，Loki终于觉得累了，酒劲也上头了，晕晕乎乎躺在一片泥泞的床单上。

“想你，Thor。”

“什么？”

“好想你，好爱你。”

“好想你好爱你，Thor。”

“你是这个世界上，对我最好的人。”

“抱抱我。”

Thor吻了吻Loki额角，紧紧抱住了Loki。

“能永远让你像这样爱着就好了，你真的是我最大的宝贝了。”

Loki已经睡着了，还是那样，像个小孩子。

后来Thor没有问Loki那晚发生了什么，比起纠结过去，Thor更珍惜现在看Loki慢慢醒来的过程，更憧憬和Loki未来的每一分每一秒。

 

“这他妈都是啥东西？”

“你录的？”

“操，肯定不是我干的。”

“我要把这东西烧了。”

“操你妈Thor我要杀了你。”

次日清晨，送牛奶的小哥是这样被吓跑的。

 

 

——————The End——————

 

图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/1Wl9N9xPA2YlElTB/000.jpg

 

某柚的一些废话：

这个系列到这里就暂告一段落啦，（这么辣的肉我还是第一次，可以满足你们了吧）非常感谢还在支持和等待的宝贝，希望平行世界里他们一直这样幸福。评论为他俩发电哦~  
新故事的话，在构思在构思，有在构思一个猫咪基的连载故事（养成人兽什么的），不过在我码出足够的库存之前，估计还是会靠小甜饼和小车车混更。  
不想离开这个圈子啊，还是想给你们讲很多故事。  
我爱你們。


End file.
